Woven polypropylene geosynthetic fabrics are utilized to diminish the flow rate of water and maintain soil retention. Often such fabrics are used to establish a stable base for road ways. Thus, water flow through the fabric and soil retention by the fabric are important attributes. Moreover, the fabric should have sufficient tensile for durability, particularly when the fabric is subjected to loads.
However, water flow rate and soil retention are at odds with fabric strength. Typically, to increase strength, the pores of the fabric are reduced. As a result, the fabric is limited to the amount of water that can pass through the fabric and, as a result, the size of the soil particulates it can retain. If higher flow rates and larger particle size retention are desired, the fabric must yield on strength due to lower fabric density. Accordingly, there is a need for a woven geosynthetic fabric which has improved strength for durability while maintaining relatively high flow rates and particle retention. It is to solving this and other needs the present invention is directed.